


Toffee x reader (Star Vs the Forces of Evil)

by ToyWolfMaker



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom, Toffee lovers
Genre: Completed, Drabble, Multi, Reader Insert, Toffee x reader - Freeform, Toffee/reader - Freeform, star butterfly - Freeform, star vs the forces of evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyWolfMaker/pseuds/ToyWolfMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble between Toffee x reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS: This is also posted on my Tumblr ToyWolfmaker

“Star, do you really hate monsters?” The words suddenly slipped from your lips like a curse, Star’s happy grin suddenly faded to a questioning one. Her eyes glazed over a bit in a quick thought. Your heart raced rapidly in fear, this was a question that resurfaced in your mind many a time, but you never had the guts to ask her straight out seeing how she treated any monster she ever came across… Blown to shreds using her wand, without a second thought of anything she did, not questioning if it was bad or good. It was just her instinct to hate and be repulsed by the monsters of Mewni. 

You bit your lip in regret, the words had already escaped your mouth and there was no turning back, this was the one moment you would truly find out what Star thought. The lingering sense of dread was one of knowing, you knew she hated monsters, just look at the way she treated Ludo or any monster she affiliated herself with. She attacked with pure intent of destroying their life, you sometimes questioned where this hatred came from. 

“(y/n)...Monsters hurt people, they try to hurt Marco and you!” Star said with a slight glare, “They’re evil, and I’ll protect you and Marco from anything that would try to hurt my friends.” Star said confidently, she swirled her wand in her hand expertly. Her blue eyes gazed at you a bit, “And why would you ask such a silly thing? You know I’d protect you!” She smiled brightly and slung her arm around your shoulders, you struggled to keep your balance as she bounced around a bit. Her mindset completely faded from the monster conversation and switched topics.

Star gasped clutching her wand to her chest and grinned brightly, “Marco! I forgot!” She exclaimed “We’re supposed to go find this awesome planet full of talking dogs and kittens!” She said jumping excitedly, she twirled and started running off toward the kitchen where Marco sat calmly eating his breakfast in peace, that was until Star interrupted him by blowing cotton candy all over his face and fell backwards onto the floor. 

You watched with uncertainty, your mind still on the topic of Star and the Mewni monsters… Specifically one monster in particular… 

After speaking with Star in that brief conversation that quickly took a turn, you decided it was best never to mention monsters to Star again. You felt your stomach twist in guilt, your mind laden heavy with thought. You had to talk to someone, but who? Star was definitely out of the question, Marco seemed to have too many bad dealings with monsters to even bring up the topic. You briefly closed your eyes, your mind wandered out of reality as you took a slow breath. 

“Star, Marco.” You said opening your eyes and focusing on the two in front of you, Star turned her gaze towards you and Marco’s eyes just flickered up from where he sat on the ground picking cotton candy from his hair. “Yeah?” Star said in a chirpy voice, Marco just watched curiously. “I think I’m gunna pass on this adventure, I have some things to do for school.” You blatantly lied, your eyes showed no emotion as Star made a disappointed noise. “Aww…” Star pouted, she puffed out her heart dotted cheeks. “But I’ll go on the next one!” You said trying to be positive, Star just sighed. “Alrightttt.” She prolonged the last syllable with her hand on her hip, and the other holding the wand. 

“Oh. Okay, we’ll be back tonight.” Marco said flicking the last bit of cotton from his brown hair. Star smiled brightly once again, a gleam in her eyes as she grabbed Marco’s hand. “Come on!” She dragged him slightly as she pulled out her dimension scissors and cut open a portal in front of them. It took just a few moments until you were finally in solitary. The quietness rung in your ears like death, you let out a slow breath from your nostrils. 

You waited a few seconds before reaching into your pockets and retrieving a dark pair of scissors that gleamed in the light, you gazed at them before snipping at the fabric of dimensions and opened a portal much like Star’s. You gave one last glance at kitchen before stepping in and disappearing into the portal. It closing a few seconds after you entered.

~~~~~

“(y/n), you’ve been gone a long time.” Toffee’s cool voice reverberated in your ear. You stood motionlessly in front of him, you gazed at his face which had a neutral expression as always. His hands were clasped behind his back, his yellow gaze piercing your form effortlessly, he towered over you in a dominant way. Your gaze flicked to the floor as his challenged yours, he stared at you expectantly. 

“I was merely just making sure I covered my tracks. You know I have been gone longer than that before.” You remarked, his steel like eyes bore into yours, he inspected every inch of your body before giving a little “hmph.” and turned around. His back was turned to you as he looked out the window of the castle, his hands still clenched behind him. You stepped forward and stood close to his side, almost brushing shoulders, “Toffee.” You said his name quietly, just loud enough for him to hear you, his eyes flicked to the corner of his eyes as he just watched silently. “Do you think monsters will ever be peaceful with the people of Mewni?” You asked looking up at him expectantly, Toffee sighed and turned toward you, his left hand rested gently on your shoulder, you flinched slightly at this action but stood in place. 

“I told you before. No, they’re all horrible people with no morals or thought toward monster kind. And they will never accept you because you’ve live with monsters all your life. You’re nothing but rubbish to them.” He said harshly, his grip tightened slightly on your shoulder. “You’re only accepted by me, no one else does, not even most monsters here trust you.” He said with a softer voice, his claw traced your jaw line and tilted your head up delicately. Your eyes met with his, they had a small warmth to them, unlike the cold feeling he usually has, “what about Star Butterfly?” You said, your voice almost a whisper, fear clouded your eyes. Toffee’s eyes suddenly turned cold and slitted, “Does she know the truth about you?” He questioned still keeping your chin in his sharp talon grasp. You shook your head slowly, no… Star didn’t know anything about you, she didn’t know you were raised by monsters, mostly just Toffee. She just thought of you as another average human from Earth…

“She would reject you as soon as she realized you were ever in contact with monsters. If she knew the truth, you would be less that dirt in her eyes.She would kill you without a second thought...” He said, slowly bringing you into his body for a close embrace, you knew his words were truth. Your stomach dropped a bit as you lent into him, your head just to his chest. One of his hands was on your back and the other softly stroked your hair, you could hear the quiet beat of his heart inside his chest as you put your ear against his suit. His warmth enveloped you as you closed your eyes and just sunk into this feeling. 

All you needed was him...


	2. Toffee x reader (deception)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't follow a story line, it's just random drabbles.

Toffee x reader  
“(y/n)! You wouldn’t abandon me, too!” Cried Ludo, a desperate look was etched on his dark face. You stared down at his pathetic form practically hugging your leg, his eyes shone fear and desperation as he stared up at your towering form. No words escaped your lips as you looked away from his begging gaze, you couldn’t stand to look him in the eyes as you betrayed him so easily. He trusted you, and you let him down, and all for what? Just because you let a manipulative, sly lizard take control of your emotions. Now you bow to every whim and order he gives you…

“I’m sorry…” You whisper as Ludo was kicked from the castle and exiled. You just stood like a brick, not moving, just thinking. You could feel a steel like gaze slash at the back of you, looking up from the ground which you stood on, your eyes met the smug look of Toffee. A small smile curved the way up his toothed jaw, a smirk that sent chills down your spine, you quickly glanced away and turned away from his form and towards the staircase leading to the commons. You trudged back, your feet felt like cement as you took slow, daunting steps past him. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Toffee staring at your retreating figure, cold and calculating. 

“You’re better off without him,” Toffee spoke up, you snapped your head towards him with slitted eyes. “What do you know about me?” You snapped at him, your fists clenched tightly at your side as you impatiently waited for his response. Toffee raised a brow and took that as a challenge, he approached you with calm steps that echoed in the empty hall. The clacking of shoes against the stone flooring sounded like thunder approaching, you watched with no emotion as he circled you slowly. He picked you apart at the seams, and re built you up as gazed into your very being. He stopped behind you and stood very close, his chest almost brushing against your back, hot breath travelled down neck. His muzzle nearly touching your ear, you resisted the urge to shiver at this, but restrained yourself. You didn’t want him to know he had any type of power over you.

You heard him suck in a slow, tantalizing breath, reminiscing in your sweet smell that arose from you when you were scared. He breathed out a low breath from his nostrils and smirked to himself, his hand snuck up your arm and rested on your shoulder. Your jaw quivered slightly, you wanted to retract from his grasp and get away, but that would only make him more persistent. His claws clamped down with a bit of force that made you physically hurt, his voice was a low guttural growl that rumbled in his chest. “I know he never appreciated you in the proper way.” He whispered in your ear, you couldn’t stand it anymore, he was too close. You let out a low shaky gasp as a shiver ran up your spine, your shoulders shook like you were cold, you shut your eyes tight.

You wanted to lean into his warmth and feel his embrace, before you could do anything you felt his presence disappear and the weight from your shoulder lift. You blinked rapidly and turned around to see Toffee’s back to you, glaring at his back you heard his melodic laughter fill the halls. Anger boiled in the pit of your stomach, he was messing with you, and you knew it from the start. Yet he had the nerve to prove it, “Later…” Toffee called giving you a slow glance over his shoulder.


End file.
